


What's Best For Our Son

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti Melanie Marcus, Britin - Freeform, Bullying, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Comfort/Angst, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sad with a Happy Ending, School, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: After a new school year starts and Gus is once again being bullied Lindsay makes the only decision she can for her son. She does what he had wanted to do instead of coming back home from the summer. Let's him go back with his dads.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Melanie Marcus & Lindsay Peterson & Gus Peterson-Marcus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just The Right Size Tree For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753058) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This idea came after other reviewers said that Gus should have stayed with Brian and Justin in my Christmas story Just The Right Size Tree For Us. This is an entire new story dedicated to that idea, but it would be before that story so that one wouldn't have taken place so made it new. Hope that you like it. Any Melanie fans might want to leave, but Lindsay is nicer than I had planned.
> 
> AN2: Being bullied or picked on is never fun when you're different or don't fit in. Mine as a child was because my clothes never matched. I was happy and loved at home so didn't notice that I was supposed to have clothes that went together. It hurt, but I moved passed it and I still don't match because it's my choice to dress the way I want even if people don't like it.

Gus walked in the house throwing his book bag down and running up the stairs to his room not even bothering to say anything when his mommy called after him. He had kept his self from crying all the way home. He hadn't cried at school even when he'd wanted to. It would only make things worse than they already were. He'd been counting on seeing his daddy, but now wasn't going to be able to according to his mama because he'd gotten into the fight. His daddy was the best thing he had going these days.

It wasn't his fault that he kept being picked on. It wasn't his fault that he'd tried standing up for his self to make them stop. When he got to his room he slammed the door as hard as he could before collapsing on the bed and crying. He wanted his daddy and dada too, he hated it where he lived. He hadn't liked it since they had moved and he'd hoped when he got to spend those two months of the summer with his daddy he could stay for good. School was back now though and it was worse. It was the the second day of school to be exact. 

The teacher had asked what they did over the summer the day before and he'd told it today. He had said he got to go to Disney World with his daddies. He'd gotten to pet the dolphins and whales because his daddies were that cool. They had gone to art museums and he'd gotten to help his daddy with a really important campaign at work. He had gotten to help his dada with a painting by coming up with the idea. 

He had been so happy too and he'd seen some of the students smiling. He thought it was because they liked what he'd done. When he'd gone back to his seat he'd been given a smile by one of the boys saying that he made it up. He didn't have a daddy or dada that it was all in his head. He had two mommies, but no daddies and that his mother told him that so he'd buy it. 

He'd showed the pictures he had brought in, but the boy had taken them and torn them up. It had been his favorite ones too and the only copy he had since his daddy was in West Virginia. At lunch other boys had teased him like the one that tore his pictures up had. They had taken his lunch box that had Rage and JT on it that his Uncle Michael had given him as a gift. It had been specially made, but they'd played keep away. He hadn't gotten to eat the lunch because it got smashed up and licked.

When he'd tried telling the teacher she'd told him he shouldn't have let them have it. He hadn't let them have it and now his stomach hurt from not eating. He just refused to be near his mama when she wouldn't even listen. She had blamed it on his daddy for being a word he wasn't supposed to say. His daddy wasn't even here so he couldn't have been to blame. 

He wasn't saying a word to anyone unless it was his daddy. He finally cried his self to sleep thinking that the only thing he wanted in the world right then was his daddies. He wanted to go back to his horse Brownie and the puppy Patches that he'd gotten over the summer. He wanted his daddies to hug him and tell him it would be okay. He wanted to be back in West Virginia where he wouldn't be told he was a liar. He had daddies and they loved him more than anything. That hadn't even been all of what had happened or the worst of it.

~BJ JB JB BJ~

Lindsay had thought about letting Gus stay with Brian after all that had gone on the last school year. Melanie had been convinced that since they had put Gus in a different school he'd be fine. It was worse now because she hadn't missed the cut on her son's lip. She had planned on going up after Gus, but Melanie had started in on how horrible Brian was again. It was his fault that Gus was like this. He'd made him not want to fit in so he could go back. 

It wasn't no one, but the child that hit her son's fault. It was also the teacher that let another student rip up her son's pictures and take his lunch box like they didn't care. She had also been furious when the principal had told her that Gus was making up stories about a dad taking him on vacation. She had been so upset because Brian had become more involved in Gus' life than she ever thought he would. He made sure Gus saw him twice a month or three times some months. Even if they were in another country Brian had flown up with Justin to visit Gus. He called every night to say goodnight to Gus. She had given the principal a piece of her mind because her son was not a liar. She wasn't going to stand for him being treated the way he had either.

Instead of listening to Melanie bitch about Brian she had come upstairs finally to check on Gus. She had also made a phone call to Brian seeing if there was any way he could come see Gus. She knew there might not be any flights today, but she had informed the school her son wasn't going back there. She hadn't cared that Melanie was pissed she'd taken him out of the school or called Brian. She knew Gus because he was her son and he'd lived in her body for nine months. The look on his face had told her that no one was going to make this better except for his daddy. 

She had gotten Justin, but he'd told her that Brian and he would be there on the next flight. Brian had been trying to get the horse that had escaped. She had laughed at the thought of Brian chasing a horse, but knew he was doing it. She had seen how good Brian and Justin fit together in West Virginia. Justin was taking on the world from there and already had a show back in the summer. She'd stopped pushing him to go to New York after the blow up before they'd left Pittsburgh. Thankfully she hadn't destroyed their friendship after Justin had gotten so pissed off he'd told her to leave or but out of his life. She'd stayed out of it from then on wanting to keep Justin in her life. 

Lindsay opened the door to Gus' room finding him laying face down on the bed with his arm around the stuffed bear Brian had given him as a baby. She sat down on the bed beside him running her hand down his back hoping to give him some comfort while he slept. Something had to change and she had made up her mind. She had to do what was right for her son and having him bullied at school wasn't going to work. 

The teachers nor the principal had cared who started the fight just that they had a zero tolerance policy on fighting. Gus didn't even know how to fight, he was six so he wouldn't need to know how to fight. She wasn't going to let Gus be tormented anymore. She didn't want him to keep hearing how horrible his dad was either because Brian wasn't horrible. He was the solution to the problems that Gus was having. 

She kissed the top of Gus' head before she got off the bed pulling the suit case he had out. She'd made the decision and she wasn't backing down this time; Gus was going to stay with Brian and Justin. Brian had wanted him to stay before they had moved to start with. Justin loved Gus as much and Gus had been calling him dada for over a year. 

Justin had even given her a paper back in the summer about one of the schools near their home. It was a top rated school and the two friends that Gus' had made there went to the school. She couldn't think about what she wanted, it was her son that mattered the most. She would do anything in the world to make Gus happy and feel safe. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus wakes up finding that his daddies are there and he gets to go with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: The first chapter got too big so I added two more.

Gus woke up realizing that it was dark out his window not sure how long he had slept. He heard shouting flinching at the sound of his moms shouting. He sighed because he hated it when they fought. It wasn't as often as it had been over a year ago, but he still hated it. He could hear them from his room and his name was brought up. He also heard his daddy being mentioned, but his mama was using the dirty word again. He hated it when she called his daddy that because so did the other moms when they went to the park. The kids there copied the word too telling him that his daddy wasn't really his daddy just a man that gave his goods up. 

He was fixing to go back to the bed when he heard the doorbell ring. It was dark out and no one usually came this late at night. He had checked the time when he had gotten off the bed. It had said it was ten minutes after ten. Justin had taught him how to tell time over the summer on different clocks and watches. He'd given him a digital clock for his bedroom too that played different songs on his iPod when he woke up in the mornings. It was really cool he thought and it was his favorite color too. 

The shouting had stopped since his mommies left the hallway so he ventured out of his room going to the top of the stairs to see who was there. He was shocked when his daddy was standing at the door with his dada. He had wished so hard when he'd fallen asleep for them. He hoped he wasn't dreaming because he had wanted him to fix the problems, his daddy always made things better for him. He didn't even stop his self from running down the stairs as quick as he could. He didn't know what his mama said, but she didn't sound happy, he could careless though because his daddy was here. 

"DADDY!" Gus yelled before launching his self in his arms. He hugged as tight as his arms could as well as his legs holding on not wanting to ever let go. 

"Hey Sonny boy." Brian said hugging Gus back. 

He'd been worried since Justin had said they were needed here. Lindsay hadn't told Justin everything just that Gus needed to see them as soon as they could come. He had found the last two tickets on a flight even though it had been in coach he hadn't cared. If Gus had been the one wanting him he would have sat in the luggage rack to get to him. Melanie had been pissed off when she'd opened the door finding him. Lindsay had told him to go up to Gus' room since she'd thought he was asleep. That had been when Gus had come running at him. He gave the girls a look, but Melanie kept glaring and Lindsay had mouthed that she'd explain upstairs. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"You really here, you're both really and truly here, I'm not dreaming?" Gus asked pulling back which was when Brian noticed the cut on his lip. He wanted to hurt ever who had hurt Gus and he didn't care who was responsible.

"Yes, we're here. You want to tell me who did that to you so I can tell them what I think of them?" Brian asked.

"The kid at school. He said I have no daddies that I made them up and then he ripped our pictures up. I thought he just wanted to see them. Mama said that they'd be nice to me this year that they wouldn't push me down or call me names. She said it was my fault though when she picked me up because I got in a fight. He took my lunch box that Uncle Michael gave me and tore it. The teacher said I shouldn't have let him have it, but I didn't he took it from me and crushed my lunch. All the way home mama blamed you she called you names and the dirty word that mommy always yells at her for. She said the same thing the other mothers at the park say about you. That you're just a sperm donor and you'll never be my daddy. They lies though because you love me and so does dada Justin." Gus said sniffing when he finished trying not to cry. 

"I love you Gus and I will always be your dad." Brian said wiping the tears that escaped Gus' eyes. 

He could hear the hurt in his son's voice and it made him hurt too. He should have fought harder to keep him with him. He'd told Justin all the way here he felt like it was the school problem again. Justin had even looked into the schools around them giving Lindsay the list of the best three. They liked the first one the most since Gus' two friends from the park already went there. He hugged Gus trying to figure how he was going to convince his mothers to let him take him home. Justin had made him promise he wasn't going to start a war they couldn't win and upset Gus more. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"How about I take you upstairs and I'll show you what I brought you while your daddy talks with your mommies?" Justin asked after a few minutes. 

They hadn't moved from the doorway and Melanie was glaring daggers at Brian still. If looks could kill right now he was sure that Brian would be his dead husband. He had been trying to play out different problems. Lindsay said it wasn't life and death, but to come as soon as they could. If they couldn't get there tonight then she had looked up a morning flight that would leave at eight. He was wishing that Gus could have stayed with them like he thought he'd convinced Lindsay on during the summer. It was always Melanie that he couldn't convince. Hell he'd finally gotten through to Lindsay on leaving his life alone, which he still thought was a miracle.

"Okay, dada." Gus said looking at Justin's hand making sure he wasn't keeping it close to his stomach like he did if it was hurting before he went into his arms. "I'm sorry the pictures got ruined, but I didn't let him see the drawing you made me that I showed them. He tried taking it, but I kept it safe. It's how my lip got busted." Gus said resting his head against Justin's shoulder.

"I can get you more copies of the pictures, Gussie. I'm sorry he hurt you no one should mess with you or anyone like that." Justin said walking up the stairs to where he knew Gus' room was at. 

He'd gone through hell in high school when he'd come out. Gus' bully was different, but he was still hurting him. He knew kids could be just as cruel as their parents. He still remembered hearing Debbie say that Chris' parents were just as much of monsters as he had been. Gus was only six though he didn't deserve to be picked on. He knew how much Gus loved Brian and him. He'd been given a huge Father's day card like Brian had been this year. Daphne had helped Gus surprise them with it too. She had come over the night before and helped Gus cook them breakfast the next morning. 

It was one of the reasons he was as upset as Brian was about Gus. He just hadn't wanted a war that would possibly lose them seeing Gus. He set Gus down when they got in his room turning on the CD player slipping the CD he'd brought Gus in it. He turned the music up just right so it would cover up any sounds that might come from downstairs, but not so loud it would hurt their ears. He had also brought his sketch book that had the picture of Brian chasing after Brownie in it. 

"Daddy looks funny, did you take a video or just draw it?" Gus asked.

"I got it on video too until your mommy called." Justin said sitting with Gus on the floor. It was passed Gus' bed time, but when Gus asked if he wanted to play a game he didn't turn it down. He knew Gus wasn't going to bed until Brian came back up. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Before we start yelling I already made the decision about Gus. It's what is best for our son and I'm tired of him being bullied. Moving here has been good for us, but not for Gus. He was so happy this summer with Brian and Justin in West Virginia. It's only the second day of school and because he wanted to tell the class about his daddies he was bullied again. Last year it was his clothes, the way he talks, and that was just the beginning. He begged me not to send him back there at end of the year. He wanted to stay with you, it's why I sent him to you for the summer. Bringing him back wasn't the solution to this, he has friends there." Lindsay said. 

"He's my son too and you're not sending him to live with Brian. He'll have a parade of tricks in the house. He drinks and does drugs as if its going out of style. He leaves when he finds it convenient." Melanie said shaking her head. "We will find another school because I'm not letting Brian raise him. You can go to hell before that happens."

"I guess I'm going to hell because I already packed Gus' suit cases. I told you upstairs that it was happening. They might be kids, but kids still hurt each other. He is six years old and he doesn't understand why they do what they do. You talking about Brian the way you do doesn't help, but if we need something you go to him with your hand out more than I ever have. Not once when I was there that week did he have a single person in the house that wasn't us." Lindsay said back. "He's married to Justin for Pete sakes." 

She knew there were times when she went running to Brian to fix things too. Right now was one, but it was for Gus who needed to be where he had friends and she knew that Brian wouldn't fuck it up. She knew more about things that went on when she was there that week, but she wasn't telling. She'd been shocked finding out they hadn't tricked in six months then. There was no reason to go telling since it was their business. 

"I would never have someone in the house it's Justin and my house. It's not a fuck pad as Jennifer called the loft. I haven't set foot into Babylon since I sold the place. The last person I had sex with was my husband without a mother fucking condom. Do you really think I would go fuck strangers and then fuck Justin without a condom? You don't know a damn thing about our life because you haven't once come to the house. You wouldn't even come for that week we invited Lindsay and you before Gus came back. So don't you get on that fucking high horse of yours, Melanie. Lindsay and I are his biological parents, I'm not a fucking SPERM DONOR. I would have sat on top of that plane to get here tonight when Lindsay called us. I call every single night no matter where I am at nine o'clock on the dot. I read him his favorite book over the phone. He is my son even if I was the nicest person on earth letting you be his fucking mother. Fuck with me and I'll find a way to get those rights back." Brian said getting both their attention at how pissed off he was. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The way he saw it what Lindsay said was what he was going with. If she said he was going to take Gus then he was going to do that. He went upstairs not saying a word more to either of them. Melanie had only gotten worse since they had moved here. Lindsay was right though if something went wrong Melanie went crawling to him to fix it. She'd fucking called when they first moved here realizing she couldn't practice law. He'd told her either find another career or take the Canadian bar. She'd gone for option two he figured, but she hadn't said anything about it. 

Come morning he was going to do what he'd been told by Lindsay. Right now he was going to his son's room and stay. He hadn't known what was wrong so he hadn't gotten a flight back, but that could be fixed. He was going to have to do some changing, but not much. He'd do anything in the world for Gus. He was his dad even if there was no paperwork that proved it. Gus had told him over the summer that he was the best dad in the world. He had a coffee cup that said the same thing. He hadn't drunk the coffee in anything but that even after Gus had come back here. He'd found a frame large enough for the two cards Gus had made Justin and him hanging them in his office and Justin's studio. 

He walked in Gus' room finding Justin and him sitting on the floor playing Clue. Gus loved playing it and he always could solve the who done it. It was late and he'd been up since four, but he didn't care. He sat on the floor beside Justin letting Gus sit on his lap playing another round with them. His son was coming home where he had wanted him to stay to begin with. He had told Lindsay he never wanted him to leave Pittsburgh to start with. She'd been convinced she knew what was best. Some times a parent didn't have the answers, but other times they did like when she'd willingly asked him to take Gus. 

"We'll leave tomorrow once we get his school records and stuff." Brian said. 

"I'm glad Lindsay came to her senses. Just wish it hadn't been like this." Justin said before he kissed Brian. 

Brian nodded before letting Gus move his turn in the game. They'd work the rest of it out with time, but it would be nice having Gus with them. He'd worried this would happen. Gus was a wonderful boy and tried making friends all the time. It hurt knowing his son had been picked on for trying to do so. He was glad Gus had friends back in West Virginia already. They'd be happy to see Gus there. They kept asking him when Gus was going to come back for a visit when he saw them.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus picks out his new book bag for school and meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I hope you like this chapter because it took me 2 months to figure out an ending to the story. I'd planned on leaving it at the end of chapter 2, but decided with a friend's help to add another chapter. So thanks Vic32 for the idea on how to get another chapter out of this.

Brian looked at Gus sleeping in the bed smiling knowing that his son was doing okay. They'd been back for a week since Lindsay had called to ask him to take Gus back with him. Gus had been settling in okay, but he could tell his son still felt hurt. They had left after getting the paper work to bring Gus home and to transfer schools. Melanie hadn't said goodbye to Gus or even been there when they left. The morning they had gone to get his paper work she had still been mad that Lindsay had called them. It was like she was telling Gus she didn't care or want him if he left with them.

Gus hadn't understood why his mama was being the way she was. Brian didn't even get it but he wasn't going to try and explain away Melanie's actions. There was nothing to explain away, she'd been cruel and hurtful to his son. The son she claimed to love completely and unconditionally until Gus came back here. Then it was like she no longer loved him, which was the worst thing to do in his opinion. In his mind she'd practically told Gus he had to pick. It was stay and continue getting bullied and harassed at school or leave which would get him nothing from her. 

Lindsay had been calling everyday though to see how Gus was. Brian never once let Gus doubt how much he loved him and Justin hadn't either. J.R. had been staying with Michael and Ben for a while as the agreement had been for moving. Michael had brought her over during the week letting Gus and her have time together. Since school didn't go back until the following week in West Virginia they were taking Gus to get his school stuff that day. 

Gus had left his book bag that he'd gotten for the school he'd been going to. It had been a plain one without designs on it. Brian had been trying to locate the one that Gus had wanted, which had the Dragon Tale's characters on it. The only one he had seen had a broken zipper on it which he'd thought wasn't good enough for Gus. He wanted his son to have the one he'd wanted without being broken when they got it.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"You do know in order for us to go hunting for the book bag we have to wake him up?" Justin asked coming up beside Brian putting his arm around his husband's waist.

"I know, but he looks so comfortable in the bed. I hate having to wake him up although I am glad that he doesn't bite like you do." Brian said with a smile leaning into Justin kissing his cheek. 

"I was having a good dream and you woke me up. It's not the best defense in the world granted, but at the time we weren't exclusive. So that dream was hot with you filling me up and eating it back out. So yes I bite you for disturbing that excellent dream." Justin reasoned letting a moan slip out when Brian nipped at his neck. "Go wake him up and behave because we can't have sex right now." He added pulling back after giving Brian a kiss.

"Fine, but when he's asleep tonight I'm going to get you alone and we're going to have some fun." Brian said watching Justin walking away. 

He had the perfect husband and the best son as well. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Brian watched Gus for another moment before he went over waking his son up. Justin had already made breakfast for them which he was grateful for the fact they could keep the food warm. He'd supposed to have done got Gus up, but he'd been busy thinking until Justin interrupted him. 

"Morning, Sonny boy. It's time to get up, you get to pick out your school stuff today." Brian said sitting on the side of the bed since Gus was in the middle of it. 

Gus let out a grunt almost like Brian did when he was woken up in the mornings. "Daddy, five more minutes please. Max was about to take me on a ride." He pouted referring to one of the dragon characters from Dragon Tales. It was also one of the ones on the book bag he wanted so much.

"Well after breakfast we are going to go shopping. Maybe we can find that book bag you wanted. Then you can say you're taking Max on a ride on your back." Brian offered which got Gus to giggle when he pulled the covers back down after Gus had covered his head. 

"Really?" Gus asked sitting up letting the covers fall down. "What are we waiting for daddy. We need to get me downstairs so we can get moving." He said sounding so excited. 

Brian laughed at how Gus could go from not wanting to be woken up to thrilled to be up in a second. He definitely didn't get it from him or his mom. Justin was like that at times though so he knew it was rubbing off on their son. However, Justin did bite at times too if you woke him up too early. Brian let Gus get on his back which Gus claimed he was daddy dragon every time. He was glad that Gus wasn't hurting right now and thinking wonderful thoughts. He hated to see Gus when he was upset and hurt. When Gus got sick those were the worst days of all of them. He hated it the most and he'd almost cry seeing Gus miserable. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

After breakfast, changing of clothes, and feeding the animals which Gus had helped with they had left the house. Gus had been entertained by the portable DVD player that Justin had installed in the SUV for Gus to watch on rides. A second set of all three seasons of Dragon Tales were in the vehicle and never left it. It was the only thing that Gus liked watching during trips short or long. Brian and Justin both knew the show by heart, but Gus loved it so they enjoyed it too.

When they got to the store Brian looked over the list that they had gotten at the school two days before. They had thankfully been able to get Gus into the school even though it had been last minute. It had helped knowing a few parents there that Gus had played with their kids at the park. 

Mitchell and Rose along with Annie and Sara had given Gus and them help. The principal had also been happy about Justin being who he was. The man had gone on and on about Justin's art work for a good half an hour. Justin was well known even if he hadn't gone off somewhere to become famous. The principal had even asked Justin if he'd be willing to paint a muriel in the new library that had been built. Justin could even pick the design as long as it was from a book or book theme. Brian knew his husband was going to love doing that. Justin had refused to be paid for it offering his talent as a trade for Gus' admission was what Brian saw it as.

"Daddy book bags, come on before they all gone." Gus said taking hold of Brian's hand pulling him along. 

"I'm coming, Sonny boy." Brian said grabbing hold of Justin's hand. He didn't want to be swarmed by mothers like he had been at the school the other day. That was one of the down sides, but he wouldn't trade Gus for anything. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin laughed letting his self be pulled by Brian and Gus both as they worked their way through the maze in the store. It was so crowded that he was glad he'd been over his crowd phobia for years now. The way the place was packed would have had him running for the hills for sure. A buggie wouldn't even fit through the isles and rows it was so jammed up. Justin spotted the book bags before the other two did almost having to shout at Brian to get Gus to turn the other direction. It didn't take as long as they had thought to get through the mob once they were out of the supply area. 

The book bags were hanging up out of the area which was some relief. Gus let out a squeal the second they reached the book bags. Brian and Justin both looked up seeing that up front was the book bag that Gus had wanted. The store had four of them and Brian grabbed all of them. The book bag was hard to find and he knew that something could happen to one or three. Justin put all four into the basket he'd gotten coming in the store. Gus was so happy jumping up and down cheering before he hugged both his dads.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me since you're really tall?" A little girl asked breaking into Gus' second happy dance. "I wanted the blue book bag with the dragon on it. They only have one left of it." She said before pointing up to the top section. "I really liked the green one, but I love blue too so it's cool." She bit down on her bottom lip hoping that Brian would help her reach it.

Brian reached up getting the book bag that the little girl was talking about before handing it to her. "Here you go, did you need a second one?" He asked.

"No, this one will do. Thank you for helping my mommy is waiting so bye." The little girl said before running back over to where her mom was at. The woman smiled giving them a nod of thanks before putting her arm around her daughter about to go to another section.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

During the moment that Brian had been handing the girl the book bag Gus had been thinking. He hadn't missed the fact she said she had preferred the green one. There were four of the green ones and he didn't think he'd really need that many. He watched the mom and daughter thinking about being nice. He might not have always been treated nice, but he remembered what his dad always said. 

'It was better to be nicer to someone even if they aren't nice to you.' His daddy had always added about 'killing them with kindness even if they hate you.' He didn't understand the killing part, but he did think about the other. Even his mommy said it was better to be give at times than receive.

"Daddy, dad, can I do something?" Gus asked after a moment looking up at his daddies.

"Sure, what would you like to do?" Justin asked first, but he thought he knew. He hadn't missed the girl's comment either. He had also seen the look on Gus' face thinking about something. Gus was a sweet boy even if his kindness wasn't returned at times. 

"Can I give her one of the green ones? I didn't know that they made a blue one and she did really want a green one." Gus explained.

"Yeah, go ahead." Brian answered giving his son a smile. He never had to worry about Gus when it came to sharing and caring. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin and Brian walked over with Gus, but they let him do the talking. The little girl, who's name was Katie had been so happy. Even though she had said the blue one was cool it was obvious she thought a lot of Gus' kindness. Her mom, Danielle was touched by the gesture as well. She complimented Brian and Justin on how sweet Gus was. They did find out that Katie would be going to the same school and grade as Gus. The two had been happy about that which had made the three parents happy too. 

Gus and Katie talked about Dragon Tales and which characters they loved the most. The parents knew they would have gone on for hours if they hadn't needed to do other things. Before they parted ways though Brian knew his son had made a new friend. Justin had thought about exchanging numbers so in the future the kids could do something together. Gus had talked about his pony too, which had Katie begging to go for a ride some time. She loved horses, but couldn't have one of her own. 

Brian had agreed on the idea which had lead to Justin thinking of the trading numbers. Danielle had mentioned that she had an older daughter as well. Justin had said to bring her as well. They didn't mind and could teach them how to ride the horses. Brian had also offered for Danielle to ride too. Twice a month they brought the children that were at the center Justin volunteered at to ride the horses. 

Danielle said she knew where Gus got his big heart hearing that. Brian had definitely not been used to the attention besides from Justin about what they did. His face had turned a little red at the compliment. It was just something he did wanting to give back to the less fortunate kids. Justin might have gotten him started, but he'd come to enjoy it too.

Once they parted ways they got the rest of the things for Gus. Gus talked about Katie and when they could get together with his dads. While the adults had been talking they had missed some of what Gus and she had talked about. Gus filled them in though saying he'd told Katie the names of the horses. He'd also said she could brush them and feed them like he did. He'd also brought up his pet dog. Any thoughts of sadness that might have still been lingering for most of the week was gone for now. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

That night when Lindsay called Gus talked about Katie to her as well. Brian and Justin knew that Gus was going to be okay now that his environment had changed. Even though Gus had been happy to be there they had seen the nervousness Gus had. School hadn't been good for him in Canada since he'd moved there. However, with the friend he'd made plus the meeting at the school during the week had given Gus a better mind set. He wasn't scared or worried about being picked on. 

Justin put his arm around Brian as they sat on the couch hearing Gus go on about their day with his mom. "You know Danielle was right today that Gus gets his big heart from you." He said resting his chin on Brian's shoulder. 

"Thanks, I can't take all the responsibility though. He got some of it from you too." Brian responded. "There are some good qualities in Lindsay and even Melanie when she's not being a witch." Brian said not wanting Gus to repeat the other word he might use for his other mother. 

"I'm not going to debate for hours even if I'd win in the end." Justin said. "Infinity and beyond plus a trillion you gave Gus his big heart. Now that we covered that we can put a movie on until he's ready for bed." He smiled knowing he had Brian beat.

"If I knew what came after trillion you wouldn't have won, but I conceded to you, Sunshine." Brian replied even though he knew a gazillion came after trillion according to their last debate on something else. He would always believe that Justin had the biggest heart because all he'd been through. 

"Can we watch Pokemon? Katie mentioned that it has dragons in the show too." Gus asked his dads. He still loved Dragon Tales, but he wanted to see what Katie had been talking about too.

Brian didn't say anything about Gus' want to pick what they watched. He was a little happy that it was something new though. He'd watch Dragon Tales until he died if Gus wanted to, but he was happy when Gus found something new at least for a little while. Justin found a station that had one of the movies playing. Gus hadn't known there were movies too so he crawled into his daddy's lap to watch. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
